Alice in Wonderland (BBC 2017)
Alice in Wonderland is a four part mini series coming to BBC on March 3, 2017. It will star Jenna Coleman as the title heroine as a young woman who follows a mysterious White Rabbit and falls down a rabbit hole into a magical world of nonsense. Episode 1 One day, Alice (Jenna Coleman) was sitting by the river bank with her younger sister reading and she was so sleepy she couldn't keep her eyes open, when suddenly she sees the most strangest thing she had ever saw..... a white rabbit in a waistcoat. The rabbit runs off looking at his pocket watch and by some strange force of curiosity, Alice decides to follow him. She chases the White Rabbit deep into the woods until she reaches a giant rabbit hole. Despite being surprised by the size of it, Alice nonetheless follows it. As Alice slowly takes a few more steps, she trips and falls down the rabbit hole. As she starts falling at accelerating speed, she panics and starts screaming until she begins to slow down. She opens her eyes and is stunned to see her long blue dress billow out like a parachute and gives a sigh of relief. As she floats downward, the hole begins to get dark until she notices a lamp and turns it on and is in shock to learn that there were bookcases, selfs and other furniture. As she falls she holds on to her dress in order to fit through a tite squeeze and then begins to float upside down, then suddenly she begins fall faster and lands safely inside a giant pile of leaves. She emerges from the pile completely covered in leaves and her long brown hair completely down after her fall looses her hair style. She sees the rabbit and gives chase only to come to a round hall of doors. Alice bleiveing its no use to find him decides to turn back only for the door behind her to shut and lock itself. Alice struggles to get the doors open but it was too late. She was trapped. Alice then finds a key a glass table and tries to the doors with it but to no avail, until she finds a tiny little door. She uses the key on the door and it opens but is too big to get in. Alice then spots a mysterious bottle that says "Drink Me". She examines it to see if was poison, she smells it, and tastes it and is delighted to learn that it tastes exactly like cherry tarts. She drinks some more and puts the bottle away. Then all of a sudden, Alice begins to feel a strange rumbling in her stomach like she a stomach ache and then she notice the room was getting bigger, and learns that she was shrinking. Alice is in shock to see herself shrunk to about two inches, but at least she could get through the door until she learns that she forgot the key. The now tiny Alice, to small to get the key is in distress. Then she spots a mysterious cookie the says "Eat Me". Alice realizing that the cookie my also have some kind of body altering effect, succumbs to fear and eats it. She then starts to see a change. Alice began to grow. She grows and grows til she realizes she can't stop growing. She panics and keeps growing until she thuds her head on the ceiling. Alice is horrified to see her as a giantess and starts crying uncontrollably. The White Rabbit appears and is frightened by the sight of Alice. Alice asks him for help but he runs in fear leaving behind his gloves and fan. Alice fiddles with them in despair until she starts shrinking back to two inches and falls in a sea of tears. Alice then emerges from the water and finds herself stranded at sea. Not knowing where to go, Alice starts swimming til a tidal wave washes her ashore. Alice is soaked, her beautiful gown and long hair were soaken wet. She then meets a motley cast of animals who teach her how to get dry by playing the Caucus Race she tries her best but easily get herself tumbled over by the other animals. She spots the White Rabbit again and continues the chase. Episode 2Category:Alice in WonderlandCategory:BBCCategory:Mini-Series Alice manages to catch up with the White Rabbit who mistakes her for his maid, Marianne. He then orders Alice to go to his house and bring him gloves and a fan. Alice enters the rabbit's house and fins his gloves and fan but instead picks up another bottle and without remembering drinks it. She then begins to feel a strange sensation and is shock to see her hands have inflated along with her feet and the rest of her body. She grew so big her arms, legs, and parts of her dress were sticking out. As she keeps growing the White Rabbit is horrified at this and runs for help yelling "monster". Alice struggles to break free from her small prison but is stuck. The White Rabbit brings help and suggests he send Bill the lizard to drag her out. Bill climbs down the chimney but a cloud of dust causes Alice to sneeze and sends Bill flying. The White Rabbit then suggests they burn the house down. Alice is not pleased and tries to swat them away, the animals retalliate by throwing rocks at her face. The rocks turn into cakes and Alice eats one. She shrinks again but this time to the size of insect and continues her journey. Alice keeps walking and encounters talking flowers who think she's a weed, they start bullying her by lifting up her dress and hanging her by the feet revealing her white bloomers. Then they fling her into the air and tumbles on a hill. Alice continues and encounters a blue caterpillar smoking a hookah. The caterpillar begins confusing her with nonsense and she storms off, but the caterpillar tells her to come back and tells her that one side of the mushroom can make her grow bigger and the other side can make her grow smaller. He then turns into a butterfly and flies away. Alice takes one side the mushroom and another and wonders which one she should eat. Alice gets over it and eats a big chunk and suddenly starts getting fatter, she then takes a nibble and becomes too thin, she takes a regular bite and a sudden jolt hits her reducing her to a head, feet, and arms. Alice is not pleased and takes another bite and rockets upward, stretching out her neck. Alice is horrified to see how grotest she is and is confronted by a bird who mistakes her for a snake. Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:TV Specials